


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy Licking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anniversary dinner and Brienne gets a little more than she was expecting.</p><p>Written for the semi-NSFW prompt meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> Thank you to YellowDelaney and jmeelee for prompting me to write this one, it should have been a ficlet but it became a proper length fic in the writing!
> 
> Thank you also to RoseHeart, who continues to be amazing and talented and ever so patient with me.
> 
> As usual, all characters, places etc. belong to GRRM. I'm just borrowing them so they can have some fun! XD

It came as an unexpected, but pleasant, surprise for Brienne to discover that, even after a year of tempestuously easy marriage, Jaime hadn't grown bored of her company yet. Almost ten years of friendship, right down to the day, were stretched out behind them, sharing a history that accounted for a little under a third of her life, but not nearly as much of his.

When they had first met, walking the hallowed halls of Kings Landing University, she was a bright eyed freshmen and Jaime an overly cocky TA, dancing around hate and mistrust to eventually find something close to professional camaraderie. However, the relationship began to toe the line interior to a more unfamiliar territory for Brienne after innumerable failed attempts at flirting over coffee and weekend ball games during her junior year, spending just enough time with Jaime to discover that they didn't necessarily have to disagree on everything after all. He could make her laugh just as easily as he made her mad and there was an honesty about him she found refreshing, bluntly sharp and complimentary often in the same breath. But, one undeserved failing grade from him personally, a semester before she was due to graduate, the scarlet letter contradicting the glowing recommendation the department had sent to her future employer, pushed Brienne over the edge they had come to inhabit and she found herself outside his shared office, demanding an explanation as to why he could overrule a tenured professor.

Although it turned out to only be Jaime's way of successfully riling her up enough to seek him out and her actual grade was closer to being at the top of the class, if anyone had told Brienne that morning that she would be spending the rest of the day playing out one of her wildest recurring dreams, pinned against the same door she had pounded on countless times before, while his hands and lips roamed _everywhere_ in a strange confessional to how much he was going to miss having her around, having never considered that her growing feelings could be returned, she would have blushed and laughed and told them to check in at the med school office for a brain scan.

It wasn't a story she would ever want to share the details of, not even with her closest friends, kiss swollen lips and racing hearts, him hardening against her thigh as her soft sighs echoed around the enclosed space, eventually walking out hours later on wobbly thighs after they decided there would be a better time to find new uses for his book laden table. But, no matter how embarrassing the memory of how the tension finally gave between them was, that day was the turning point that had marked the start of the rest of their lives together and, deep in her heart, she knew that she wouldn't want to change a second of the fucking and fighting and fond acceptance that had followed.

Jaime loved her in a way no one had even attempted to in the past, seeing past the flaws which had made her an oversized target for bullies taunts and falling for her heart and mind, as well as the strength in her well developed muscles. And never once did he send up a word of complaint when she acted on his encouragement to take the initiative in their well used bed, riding him into exhaustion as he grinned and growled up at her.

Although the tying of hands and expressions of love and devotion a year earlier had gone a long way to summing up how much Brienne loved him in return, and revelled in the myriad of emotions he had introduced her to, it wasn't just the opportunity to show the depth of her feelings but the chance to surprise him which led to her calling in a favour, reserving one of the overbooked tables at Jaime's favourite, hugely popular, and just as expensive, restaurant to quietly celebrate another shared twelve months in which they hadn't ended up being the death of one another.

With respect to the significance Jaime always placed on birthdays and anniversaries and the like, excitingly kissing her awake on Christmas mornings earlier than she usually appreciated, Brienne had recruited her best friend into finding an outfit which wouldn't venture too far out of her comfort zone but _would_ allow her to blend in as much as possible with the young and fashionable clientele she'd likely be rubbing shoulders with all night. The dress they had ultimately decided on was practical, rather than pretty, although, after Margaery had hacked away at the hemline to lengthen the sleeves, every time Brienne shuffled or stretched her legs as she nursed a scotch and soda while waiting for Jaime, who was running late after being corned by a student with a thousand questions, she exposed an expanse of toned thigh muscle, which garnered her a few appreciatory glances from certain corners of the room. Though she tried not to let it bother her, whatever illusion being painted by the dark mood lighting of the bar breaking once her broad shoulders or plainly pale, freckled face came into focus, it didn't mean Brienne had become used to the way people sometimes looked between her and her demigod of a husband as if they were going against nature. She found herself wondering when exactly she had fallen so hard for Jaime's idiocentricities on a near daily basis, not quite completely used to waking up to his stupidly attractive face, without anyone else adding further fuel to the discussion.

Turning away from the rising whispers to watch the revolving cast of diners come and go into the evening, Brienne noticed Jaime locked in a discussion with one of the hostesses at the welcome entrance, taking no time at all before he acknowledged his blonde sitting uncomfortably on a stool. The rest of the world faded away as he bit down into a grin that was too big for his face, his eyes caressing her bare legs so lasciviously that her cheeks rapidly became a scarlet beacon calling him across the room. Maybe at some point, Brienne would find a way to better control her reactions, more to do with modesty than desire, but for now, she tried to hold his ridiculously green eyes as he began to stalk towards her, all leonine power and grace.

"Gods, woman", Jaime breathed in lieu of a proper greeting as she shuffled up to her feet to return his almost appropriate kiss, knowing her well enough to brush over a sensitive spot at the corner of her mouth before pulling away in order to make her long for _later_ and _more_. "I didn't realise this place was now serving 'Brienne' as an appetiser." His breath warmed her ear, a hand resting at the missing dip of her waist. "You look good enough to eat."

"I think you need to look in a mirror before you say that", she fired back, his perfectly tailored navy blue suit drawing as many stares as her legs, boldly moving to stop his clever tongue from finding an immediate retort with another kiss. Taking a step back before the inkling of a tingle in her stomach could become a more substantial prospect, Brienne matched his smile and dropped her eyes, losing most of the intent which usually flavoured their passionate discussions in the process.

"Can't", he mock grumbled, running a hand through his artfully mussed hair as the other found hers, gold rings knocking comfortingly together. "Too many students this semester. Mostly with questions I have to read up on to answer. So, I'll just have to keep relying on the reflection in your eyes."

Despite the growing tension starting to twitch in her exposed muscles, his rumbling sentiments turning earlier sparks into an ache that made Brienne realise they were definitely getting too old to repeat their infamous bathroom incident from before her graduation ball, she chose instead to play to her slight height advantage and roll her eyes. "And what am I trying to tell you now?"

"That our table's been ready for the last ten minutes and you're either starving", Jaime cocked his head, blowing away the handful of golden strands that fell into his eye line before she could reach up to brush them behind his ear, making her hate how effortlessly beautiful he could make even the simplest of actions. "Or you're thinking about fucking me in the bathroom later."

"Or maybe both", she whispered, blushing harder as her words became a runaway train she couldn't halt. "I was hijacked in both of my afternoon meetings today by thoughts of you and mint jelly."

"Well, whipped cream's an obvious cliche that neither of us want to perpetuate."

Brienne barked out a laugh loud enough to draw the attention of the darkening room back to them, the hint of jealousy that was as much a part of Jaime as his casual recklessness that left her more than a little worried at times, icing their happiness by initiating a mutually wanted, lingering third kiss.

"We're upstairs", she intoned breathlessly what felt like hours later, an unseen waiter hovering behind them determinedly clearing his throat to make her stutter away from the excitement shining out of Jaime's expanding irises. "Overlooking Blackwater Bay."

"And you say you're not romantic", he teased, guiding Brienne up to the second floor with his hand chivalrously ghosting over the small of her back, every glancing touch feeling like an echo of vows which had marked them as _yours_ and _mine_.

Whether their softly spoken waiter was trying to prevent any escalation of the extended embraces in the bar downstairs, or if the significance of the name she had booked the table under had finally sunk in, Brienne couldn't be sure, but their meals seemed to arrive quicker than any other table around them. However, after two bites of her mouth-wateringly good, and speedily delivered, duck appetiser, she was certain Jaime was paying more attention to her than he was to what was on his own plate.

"Is everything alright?" she frowned, watching him play with his half eaten food, clearly no longer finding the same enjoyment in the occasion as he had before. He mumbled something inaudible, spreading sauce with his fork, and her forehead creased unwittingly. "I'm sure they could bring you something else if you want."

"I don't think they could bring me what I really want", Jaime waved his unoccupied hand in the vague direction of the kitchen, looking up at her suggestively through gilded fluttering eyelashes. "Unless you're seriously trying to pretend that you haven't been moaning like I've had my tongue between your legs for the last couple of minutes..."

"Jaime!" she spluttered, her eyes widening as the first blush of shock suffused over her skin, knowing that every tiny reaction he pulled out of her was close to being a present in itself.

"As I was saying", he smiled, teasing from across the table even as an emerald walled safe room was being erected around her, their knees knocking together as she drew her chair further under the solid surface in the hopes of getting Jaime to lower his voice. "Moaning like that time we discovered how much you enjoy almost being an exhibitionist. And even though what I've ordered is amazing, because of all the noise you've been making, I can't help but think I'd rather be tasting you."

He gave her a minute to allow her brain to catch up with her speeding heart, finishing his dish in a single smirking bite as Brienne took her turn in pushing around what little food remained on her plate, all the while remembering the multitude of times she'd been provided with first hand knowledge of how good Jaime was at making her shiver and scream with just his lips and teeth and tongue. And although she would have normally swallowed her growing arousal, for once, she couldn't stop herself from quietly meeting the challenge in his tone head on. 

"I must have misunderstood what you were asking for this morning then", Brienne sighed, feeling Jaime slide a knee between her thighs, copying her earlier shuffling movement with his chair in order to end up nearly in her lap, her breath hitching as he brushed knowingly against swirls of sensitive skin. "I was under the impression you were trying to get me to be... _more_ vocal."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to do for months now", he confessed, exhaling in a way that sounded like he was getting close to not being able to think straight, though his smile never faltered. "Do you think next year you could find a way to get them to deliver this so we can eat in bed and I won't have to ignore how hard your moaning makes me?"

"When we get home, I'll be happy to help you with..." she started, loosing her words somewhere between practical and seductive as he accidentally knocked an unused knife to the floor and disappeared under the overly long tablecloth to retrieve it. Picking up her barely touched wine glass, Brienne raised it to her lips and waited for him to return, almost choking on the half sip she had taken as Jaime's warm breath ghosted along her bare skin.

"You're not thinking about doing what I think you're thinking about doing?" she whispered hurriedly, glancing around the atmospherically lit room. It seemed as if not one of their fellow diners were paying attention to the furiously blushing woman and her hidden, but eager to please, date by the window. "Jaime?"

"And what am I thinking, sweetling?" he hummed, running his hands up her thighs to counter the restrictive properties of her, thankfully, short skirt. "You can pretend that you're not turned on by all of this if you want, but", he pressed a gently demanding kiss to a spot behind her right knee that made Brienne spread her legs wantonly, biting through her lip in an effort to prevent any further sounds from escaping. "I'm inches away from the evidence that proves otherwise. ‘Wet’ would be an understatement."

She growled out his name again, not knowing if stopping or pushing forward would be the sweeter torture, her traitorous hips beginning to rock as Jaime laved attention on every single freckle he had long gained intimate knowledge of. There wasn't much room under the table, just enough for her not to tempt fate in relation to bruises, but he lifted an infinitely long leg over his shoulder anyway, Brienne sending the silverware shimmering into a song of shivers while her wonderfully impulsive husband followed a breathlessly familiar path up to where she was now aching to be touched.

" _Jaime_ ", she exhaled, feeling him nuzzle his unshaven cheek into the hypersensitive skin of her inner thigh, the brush of stubble over a healed scar from a forgotten fight forcing her toes to curl, beginning to burn from the inside out beneath the tenderness. They might have started out with a tease, a game of words and looks, which she lost more often than not, but there was nothing left now but desire and the need to fully express it.

She couldn't remember moving her hand from where it was resting to tangle her fingers up in gold, dancing over places more frequently visited by her lips while they pretended not to notice the rising sun, wrapped up and around each other in bed or fucked on the kitchen floor until neither could think, never mind move. Yet, she was soon running her thumb up the hard shell of his earlobe, tilting her pelvis as best she could, and listening to Jaime purr her name in response. Becoming little more than lips and breath as if the touch had been hiding a silent plea, he finally left a kiss at her centre, meeting the covered swelling flesh just the once before finding an interest in the musculature now moulded to his shoulder.

"Is it really that hard to ask for what you want all of a sudden?" he mused, Brienne too busy fighting off the urge to close her eyes as she anxiously watched the wait staff start to circle their table. "I've lost count of the number of times you've screamed 'please' and 'Jaime' and 'fuck me'."

"Shut up", she hissed under her breath, offering the approaching dark haired waiter a friendly smile as he stacked up plates and cutlery, hoping her politeness meant he didn't have to linger. "We're going to get into so much trouble."

"Just like I promised on our wedding night then." Jaime murmured, lowering himself back between her legs, his hands sliding between crumpled dress fabric and the curve of her ass, the motion familiar enough for Brienne to lift herself slightly out of her chair so that he could remove her soaked underwear, praying that there was enough blood left in his head to remember to pocket them. And as she remembered they had done similar things over the years without being discovered, he was mouthing at her curls, balancing at the very edge of her seat as her heart hammered with avid anticipation, every breath inhaling the heady arousal on the air, his careful kisses and muffled moans becoming sensations she didn't want to end, hopelessly lost to lust.

"Was everything to your liking, ma'am?"

Brienne pulled her hand back from Jaime's head not a second too late, clenching her fists in an attempt to ride out the tortuously slow strokes he had just started to perfect, alternatively licking and suckling right where she wanted, to prevent her from feeling like she could string a coherent sentence together. 

"Yes", she nodded, a thrilling note of gratification rising in her throat, being drawn closer and closer to the edge of bliss as Jaime released the pressure of his hand on her thigh, pushing two fingers into her and setting a pace that matched his relentless tongue. " _Yes_... thank you."

"And your husband?"

"Jaime", she coughed, having trouble with thinking on her feet and lying at the best of times, beginning to flounder as he delicately raked his teeth over her nub before taking it between his lips again. "Work called. He should be..." Jaime curled his fingers and she tried to grip the table edge surreptitiously as her muscles started the climb from tense to release. " _Coming_ back in a minute."

The young man either didn't notice or simply ignored the catch in her voice as he picked up the neat pile of plates, the sweat beading along her hairline to directly compliment the arousal colourfully advancing across her skin clearly less obvious than she expected. He politely informed her that their next course would be along shortly and even through the haze clouding her thoughts, Brienne promised herself to leave him the biggest tip they could manage. And, once they were safely back at home, to make sure she repaid Jaime for drawing out her pleasure just enough so that she'd been put in the rapturously awkward situation to begin with. 

Although, no sooner had the thought crossed her mind, were the first ripples of her climax pulling Brienne deeper under the table, unable to ignore the desperate need to touch him again as pleasure began to overwhelm her senses. Jaime twisted his fingers intently as her hips rolled against his mouth like wanton tides being controlled by a ravenous moon, feeling, rather than hearing, him laugh at the whimper she unwittingly emitted, thrown into a peak after no more than half a dozen beats of her drumming heart. It was so intense that it wasn't until he had pulled away to stroke her through the aftershocks that Brienne realised she had drawn blood from her silently ravaged lower lip.

She would have liked to hold him between her thighs a little longer, spent and satisfied and so in love, but Brienne didn't doubt that if he stayed on his knees for that length of time then it wouldn't just be his cock aching during the rest of their meal. Shivering into Jaime's last kiss, for now, she pulled her newly favourite dress back down to its full length, snatching at a pair of wobbling wine glasses as he found returning to his chair was a less graceful move than leaving it.

"Are you ok?" they asked almost in unison, the wince of pain moving across Jaime's face seeming to be in direct odds with how she still glistened on his lips and chin, looking more than half as wild as she felt. Crossing her legs, she nodded but there was really no need to speak another word, blue and green finding a home in each other, passing promises that were insignificantly important, licked lips and batted eyelashes and coloured cheeks coming to an agreement as her stomach growled and Jaime arched an eyebrow proudly.

"I was just about to thank you for somehow keeping this a secret until this morning, but judging by how much you've enjoyed coming along, I don't think I'll bother."

Brienne kicked him under the table. "What do you say about asking if we can get desert to go?"

"I'd say I think there's another table that might be seeing some action tonight."

She cycled through the colours of self-consciousness all over again, pink to red, his hand slipping back into hers as if it never should have left, the touch saying what they rarely said but always acknowledged in as many ways as they could find. 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
